


New Beginnings

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Recovery, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The next morning they had said their final goodbye, Steve once more asking Bucky if he was sure. He was, this was the only way. One last look at sky blue eyes and Bucky was eased into a dreamless sleep before the cold took over. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains spoilers for Captain America: Civil War, takes place after the mid-credits scene.

The sound of tires on the gravel behind him brought Steve back to himself. He'd been staring out into the open water, complexity lost in thought. A car door slammed shut, Sam back from the store no doubt. It couldn't be anyone else, no one knew they where here.  
Steve cast his eyes back out to the ocean, he'd been stood on the jetty for.. he didn't even know how long. Long before Sam had left. The smell of salty sea water, the calm back and forth of the waves beating on the shore, the gentle wind lightly whipping through his hair. Steve let his mind ease back to where it had been, on a beach almost eighty years ago. He and Bucky had been skipping stones into the shore. Bucky had always been better at it, but Steve had never cared. It was one of those things, Bucky was always better at everything. If it had been anyone else it would've annoyed him, hurt even, that it was another thing skinny Steve Rogers couldn't do. But with Bucky it was different, it didn't matter. He was Bucky.  
Steve's eyes settled on the horizon, the sun almost set now. The fiery light almost disappearing into the dark grey depths of the ocean. It was almost like himself, his fire disappearing into grey. Into the void, he was left cold and empty.  
The sound of footsteps on the jetty almost startled him, he turned expecting Sam only to find,  
‘Bucky..?'

***

Bucky gazed out of the massive window, his hand wrapped around a warm mug of coffee.  
'It's good to see you up and about.'  
Bucky turned at the sound of his voice, as T'Challa, new King of Wakanda walked into the room. Bucky smiled.  
'It's nice to be able to.' He replied as T'Challa took the seat across from him.  
'You are well? Last time we spoke you still a little groggy from coming out of cryo.'  
'I'm good, it was a little disorientating at first. I'm not exactly used to waking up somewhere like this, with all of my memories intact.' Bucky said with a wry smile. He took a drink of coffee. It was good coffee, not the crap he'd been living on in Bucharest, he savoured the taste.  
'Yes I supposed it would be.' T'Challa added.  
'So why exactly am I awake? It's barely been six months.' Bucky asked, a little unsure of what the answer was going to be. Had the King changed his mind about hiding Bucky here? Was he going to hand him over to the authorities? Had something happened to Steve? That thought sent Bucky's stomach to the floor. He set his mug down on the table beside them.  
'I said we would keep you under until a solution was found for your programming yes?' Bucky nodded. 'Well we have achieved that.'  
'Really? You can, you can fix it?'  
'I believe so. My advisors inform me that their exploration into the methods used upon you to both control and clear your mind have been very successful. The information supplied by Ms Romanoff alongside all that we have learned from the Hydra files, plus our own knowledge in these practices have allowed us to create a countermeasure.'  
Bucky could only stare in disbelief. The thought of actually being free from the control and will of others completely was almost unimaginable.  
'Of course these treatments are untested, Wakanda does not play host to many brainwashing victims.' T'Challa added with a smile.  
Bucky huffed out a laugh. He couldn't believe it.  
'So what happens now?' Bucky asked warily.  
'If you are willing our doctors and scientists will put you through the treatment. As I said it is untested and therefor a risk. While I don't believe any harm will come to you, any medical procedure has its risks, this is no different.’  
'I'll do it. It's worth trying if it means I can no longer be used to hurt people.' Bucky said. The reason he was here in the first place was no one could use him as a weapon again. With the red book still out there, it's location unknown it had been too much of a threat.  
'I am glad. We have the most skilled scientists in the world here in Wakanda, I'm hopeful that they have found a way to help you Bucky.'

~

Bucky stood before the machine, it looked almost like a normal MRI scanner you'd find in any hospital. A group of eager Wakandans flitted around the room, attending to all the preparations ahead of the procedure. He was asked to lie upon the bed, as Bucky settled himself a tall woman appeared beside him. She was a striking woman, and held herself with grace and strength.  
'The procedure should last no more than twenty minutes. While some discomfort is expected, should you feel any excessive pain simply press this button or call out.' She told Bucky pressing a small device into his hand.  
'Okay.' Bucky replied.  
'You are in safe hands Mr Barnes. You have nothing to fear.' She assured him before moving off.  
The bed moved sliding him into the tunnel he took a deep breath.  
'Everything okay in their Mr Barnes?' Came another voice through the speaker inside the tunnel.  
'Yes.' He answered.  
The thing was Bucky wasn't afraid, he trusted these people, T'Challa's people. The man who had been hell bent on destroying Bucky, was now trusted with saving his life. 

~

Bucky didn't remember what happened after the fight in Serbia all that well. His injuries had left him weak and a little fuzzy. But what he did remember was not how he had expected the day to end. Steve had all but carried Bucky out of the crumbling fortress in Serbia. Both of them struggling with serious wounds. The fight with Stark had taken its toll. Bucky's arm gone. Steve was both physically and mentally drained. Seeing the Black Panther stood waiting to greet them as they stumbled out into the cold air Bucky had thought that was it. It would finally end, all the pain, hurt and loss, Bucky would be sent to meet his maker like he should have done all those decades ago. He had felt Steve tense up beside him, moving so he was shielding Bucky to some extent. Bucky could have almost pictured that face of his, all hard lines and full of danger. But the King had simply held up his hands. Bucky doesn't remember the words that were spoken, the next thing he remembers is T'Challa coming to his other side and aiding Steve in carrying him to the quinjet.  
Bucky must have passed out once they were on board because the next thing he knew he was waking up mid flight, Steve at his side, gentle stroking his hair back from Bucky's face.  
'Where are we?' Bucky had asked, voice rough.  
‘Honestly, I'm not too sure. T'Challa is taking us somewhere safe though. Somewhere out of the government's reach.' Steve had assured him.  
'Right.'  
'It's okay Buck, we can trust him.'  
While Bucky wasn't so confident in those words he trusted Steve, as long as he was with Steve it would be okay. 

The next thing Bucky remembered was waking up in a dimly lit room, the soft beep of a heart monitor beside him. He could see Steve standing beside a large window, the sun setting over a foreign land. Bucky lay watching him for a while, he seemed distant yet close enough to touch. Lost in his own thoughts, a small frown on his face marring the beautiful features. Bucky wished he could take away all those thoughts which left Steve like that. He had always been someone who would take on the world’s troubles, never stopping to consider how they affected him.  
Steve had turned then towards Bucky, seeing him awake seemed to melt all those worries away.  
'Bucky.'  
'Hey,'  
'How are you feeling?' He had asked coming to Bucky's bedside. Up close Bucky could see the bruises and cuts across his face, the dark circles under his eyes. The bandage peaking out from under his shirt.  
'Had worse.'  
Steve had smiled at that, it made him look younger. More like the twenty-seven Bucky had known him as.  
'The doctors here are amazing. They sorted out your arm, fixed the nerve damage the original one had made. T'Challa mentioned something about building a new one, but for now you're left with this.' Steve told him, indicating the stump of metal left at his shoulder. The arm, it hadn't even crossed Bucky's mind. Maybe because for the first time he can remember he felt no pain there. The dull ache he had become so accustomed to was gone.  
'That's good, but where is here exactly?' Bucky asked.  
'Wakanda. T'Challa's home country. Somewhere in North-Eastern Africa. No one knows we're here, we're safe for now. T'Challa has said we are welcome to stay as long as we need.'  
'You trust him?' Bucky asked, still unsure about the man who had wanted to kill him.  
'Yes. We talked, he knows it wasn't you who caused the death of his father. T'Challa is a smart man, a good man. I do trust him.' Steve told him.  
'Okay. So what do we do now?'  
'Honestly? I don't know. Stay here until we're fully recovered at least. Then we can make some sort of plan.'

They had spent almost a month in Wakanda recovering. The place was incredible, beautiful and the people were accommodating. While Bucky could see the unease from some of T'Challa's closest generals they were never made to feel unwelcome. He supposed he would've felt the same having two outsiders come into their home. In that month Bucky had time to think, think about where they would go from here. Bucky knew Steve wanted to leave, he wasn't one for hiding or staying in one place. Plus the others, Sam, Wanda, Clint and Scott were being held somewhere and Bucky knew all too well Steve was not happy about that. That he would want to see them released. The other thing Bucky knew was he was the problem in all of this. In his current state he was still a threat. The ease in which he had succumb to the conditioning was alarming. That those words had so easily incased him back into the mind of the Winter Soldier. He was dangerous, he was a threat. They had been told the red book hadn't been recovered. Zemo must have left it somewhere, it was out there for anyone to take and use again. That thought terrified Bucky. He didn't want to be used again, used to hurt people. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. It was for that reason he had went to T'Challa. The King was not like he had imagined. He was strong and graceful, power emanating from him. But he was also kind, intelligent and warm. Bucky understood now why Steve had trusted him so easily. Like Steve himself, T'Challa was an honest trustworthy man. You couldn't help but feel safe with him. 

'Are you sure about this?' Steve asked once again.  
'Yes. It's the only way. Until there is a way to undo the programming, it's the only thing I can do.' Bucky relayed. They'd been having the same conversation for two days now. Ever since Bucky had told him about going back into cryo. When Bucky had approached T'Challa about it he had been cautious as to what the King would say. He had simply listened to Bucky with patience until he had stumbled through his worries and request.  
'You know we have the facilities to equate your request.' He had said in the end.  
'Yes. One of your scientists told me about it. When we were discussing my past.' Bucky affirmed.  
'Our facilities are much more advance than those that Hydra used.' T'Challa told him. Bucky was aware of this, the scientist he had spoken to had been very interested in the methods Hydra had used to keep him in statis. After all they had done to aid his recovery Bucky had been happy to tell them the little he knew, what he had learned since he had regained his life. In turn they had told Bucky about their own developments in cryopreservation. It was what had sparked the idea in Bucky to go back under.  
'Steve trusts you, and so on turn do I. I believe I'm right in thinking you would agree that what I ask is the best option for the safety of not only myself but for everyone. It's too high a risk at present for me to be out in the world with the possibility that someone could take control of my mind again. I'm too much of a threat.' Bucky said.  
'Yes. I do. I'm also glad to know both you and the Captain trust my people and I to do this for you. We are in a time of great distrust and unease among all. To know you hold my trust is a comfort in these times. I would return that trust, and assure you that your safety here in Wakanda would be held of the highest level.'  
The way T'Challa spoke put Bucky at ease. He understand what Bucky wanted and why. The made an agreement for Bucky to be put into cryo until a way to break his Hydra conditioning was found. Telling Steve had been less simple. 

'You know I wouldn't let anyone do that to you again.' Steve had told him.  
'Yeah but you shouldn't have to. It's not worth putting yourself in the line of fire for me Steve.' He argued. Bucky knew Steve would put himself in front of Bucky no matter what, it was part of the reason why Bucky wanted this. Bucky had already lost Steve before, he didn't want to lose him again. Knowing Steve all too well the selfless, stubborn, idiot that he was Steve would get himself killed in order to protect Bucky. Then he would be alone again and what was the point in that. The only reason he was here at all was for Steve. Steve had been the only thought keeping Bucky alive in those two years he spent on the run.  
'I'm sure Steve. This is my choice.' Bucky repeated.  
They were stood out on the balcony, looking out over the vast wilderness of Wakanda. The country was beautiful, Bucky hoped that one day he would be able to see more of it. Maybe T'Challa would permit him and Steve to explore when he was out of cryo, if he gets out of cryo. Steve placed a hand lightly on the base of Bucky's spine. Bucky looked at him, those striking blue eyes gazing back it him.  
'Okay. If it's what you want. Then...' He trailed off. Bucky knew, it was going to be hard to say goodbye again. In the short time they had been together again the memories of Steve Rogers had flooded back in full force. It had been like slotting the final piece into a jigsaw, perfectly in place. While his memories and head were still a jumbled mess that would take years to sort, the part which housed Steve was a beacon of hope. If he could remember him, remember what they had, then maybe everything could work out.  
Bucky turned to Steve and stepped into him, allowing Steve to wrap his arms around him for the first time since 1944. The warmth of him wrapped around Bucky like a blanket. Bucky looped his remaining arm tightly around Steve's waist, pulling him in tighter as Bucky let go of all the tension he'd been holding for years. As Bucky pressed his face into Steve's neck he felt Steve begin to slowly rub his back. How long they stood in each others arms Bucky didn't know. It could have been an eternity and Bucky wouldn't have minded. When they finally broke apart Bucky could see Steve's eyes rimmed red,  
'It's not forever.' Bucky whispered, tucking his hand into Steve's and squeezing.  
'I know. I'll come back for you when your ready.' Steve promised. 

The next morning they had said their final goodbye, Steve once more asking Bucky if he was sure. He was, this was the only way. One last look at sky blue eyes and Bucky was eased into a dreamless sleep before the cold took over. 

~

Bucky lay looking up at the white roof of the tunnel. Various scans had taken place and now he was waiting for the procedure to begin. He was to have a series of electrical stimulants sent to certain points in his brain which would essentially erase and restart the fragments which had been conditioned. Removing all traces of Hydra from him.  
'Okay Mr Barnes, we're about to begin.' Said the voice. Bucky took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. The first wave of electrical currents hit Bucky shortly after, they had been right about the pain. It was more of a discomfort than anything, then again Bucky had a pretty high pain tolerance thanks to what Hydra had put him through. Twenty minutes they had said. He closed his eyes, letting the numbness wash over him. 

When Bucky opened his eyes he was back in his room. He tried to sit up but a wave of nausea hit him like a truck and he collapsed back onto the soft pillows.  
'Careful, you've had a serious procedure done. There will be some recovery.' Said a voice to his right, Bucky looked over to see Shuri, T'Challa's sister. She approached, carefully helping Bucky into a sitting position before offering him some water. He took it gladly.  
'How long was I out?' Bucky asked.  
'A couple of hours. About ten minutes into the treatment you lost consciousness. It was expected, continuous attacks on the brain will often result in it.' She explained sitting in the chair that had once held Steve.  
'Did it work?' He asked cautiously.  
'We don't know. It all went to plan, but the only way to know for sure is to use the trigger words and see if they affect you.' She said simply. Shuri was like her brother in many ways, they had met briefly before Bucky had went into cryo. She held the strength and grace that T'Challa did. Bucky was sure she would be a strong leader of Wakanda should she ever take on the mantel.  
'My brother will be along shortly, he was held up in some meetings. In the meantime get some rest.' She added with a smile. 

~

'I should be in restraints.' Bucky said as T'Challa took the chair opposite him. They were in a small room. It was completely bare except for the chairs they each sat on.  
'That will not be necessary. If our treatment failed you will simply fall under my command. However I do not believe that to be the case.' T'Challa told him with a smile.  
'I hope you're right.'  
'Ready?'  
'Yes.'  
'желание... ржаветь...'

~

'Shuri tells me you declined to have your memories altered.' T'Challa said looking over the rim of his cup at Bucky.  
'Yes. Taking them away wouldn't change anything. I still did those things.' Bucky replied. They were sat out on the balcony. The warm African sun shining down on them.  
'You are a brave man. Many bigger men would not have chosen the same. To acknowledge and accept your past is how you move on. Terrible things have been present in your life, things that will haunt you forever. It is a brave man who will carry those ghosts, who will live on.' T'Challa told him.  
'I must disagree, but thank you. Thank you for everything.'  
'You are most welcome. I have arrange for transport back to the US for you if you are still set on returning.'  
'Yes. I think it's time, I don't want to outstay your hospitality.' Bucky said with a smile. While staying in Wakanda would be nice, finding Steve was a higher priority.  
'You will always be welcome in Wakanda. That I can assure you.' T'Challa told him. 'And on that note I must be leaving. Although sitting drinking tea would be preferable, I have meetings to attend.'  
'Thank you again for everything, especially this.' Bucky said standing with T'Challa. He was of course referring to the brand new vibranium arm which was attached to his left shoulder. Bucky was still getting used to the new appendage. Much lighter and even more functional than his original prosthetic, the arm was a a technological marvel. T’challa had outdone himself with this, he had worked on it himself much to Bucky’s surprise. He would have thought such a trivial matter would have been beneath a King, but not T’Challa.  
'It was my pleasure. After all a warrior fights much better with all of his limbs.' He replied with a smile, they shook hands, and T'Challa made his departure.  
The following morning Bucky would leave Wakanda. With the deprogramming having been a success, he was no longer a threat to the public, to anyone, unless he wanted to be. It had been the one thing really keeping him there. New York was his destination, the only contact he had was still there, whether she was willing to help or not was something he'd have to face when he got there.

-

Bucky clipped the strap on his backpack closed and pulled his baseball cap lower. The short taxi into Manhattan had been uneventful but the mounting fear of recognition was putting Bucky on edge. Being in the city was an incredibly high risk, but it was the only way he could get the information he needed. He prayed the chaotic streets on New York would allow him to disappear in plain sight. Once again checking the straps of his backpack Bucky made his way through the crowded streets. The backpack held everything he owned. Thankfully Sharon had recovered it alongside the shield and Sam's wings. While his possessions where meagre, they were all he had. T'Challa had supplied him with some clothes and weapons, along with enough money to allow him to survive for in all honesty much longer than he'd been expecting. Those and a few other essentials tucked together neatly with his most prized possessions, the notebooks. A dozen books filled with his fragmented memories. The memories he was slowly piecing together. Without them Bucky would have no idea who is was or is now. Being back in New York was surreal, Bucky had avoided the city knowing how close it was to his original home. Knowing how close he was to the streets he grew up on, the streets he walked with Steve felt… comforting. Maybe when everything was settled they could go back there. Maybe Steve would want to show him his old home. Bucky liked the idea of walking those streets again with Steve.  
Bucky stopped on the corner, eyeing the Starbucks across the street. Through the window he could see his target, the flash of red hair. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Bucky crossed over and walked into the coffee shop. He walked straight passed her to the counter, ordering himself a coffee. While he waited for his order to be prepared Bucky took a chance to glance at the woman who would either help him or possibly kill him, he wasn’t sure. She was fixated on her phone. Perfectly manicured eyebrows pinched as she frowned down at whatever she was reading. After picking up his coffee he carefully walked towards her, just as he was about to stop the chair in front of him shot out in front of her.  
‘Barnes.’ She said at last looking up. Bucky sat in the chair Natasha had kicked out for him. She surveyed him, Bucky shifted nervously in his seat. The last time he had saw Natasha she had helped him and Steve escape the airport in Berlin. He knew Steve trusted her, but she was still an unknown in terms of where she stood. After all she had originally been on the opposing side.  
‘So what brings you to New York?’ She asked almost too casually, taking a sip from her coffee.  
‘I think you know.’  
‘Yes, I suppose I do. It’s funny though, you’d think if Rogers wanted you to find him he would have told you where he went.’ Natasha said.  
‘I don’t think either of us expected me to be out of cryo so soon. Steve said he would come back, but I wanted to find him first.’ ‘He’s been through a lot. Before I tell you his location I want you to promise me something.’  
‘What?’ Bucky felt nervous.  
‘Don’t hurt him,’ she held up a hand as Bucky went to interrupt. ‘And I don’t mean physically. I know you wouldn’t do that. No, what I mean is Steve has been through a lot. More than you could imagine. All of this was the last straw, he’s broken. Years of being used and hurt both physically and mentally. He never even had time to grieve your death before being thrown into this chaos.’ She took a sip from her coffee before continuing. ‘This whole thing with Tony, was too much. He was already fragile after finding you. I care about him, a lot. I don’t want to see him hurt anymore. Steve will deny any of this of course, stubborn idiot that he is, but it’s the reality. So promise me, promise me that you won’t hurt him. Promise me you will look after him.’  
‘I will.’

~

As Bucky drove his mind was whirling with Natasha’s words. He knew Steve had been struggling, it had been visible all over his face while they were in Wakanda. Bucky’s heart hurt at the thought of Steve in pain. The short time they’d spent in recovery Bucky’s feelings for Steve had become apparent. While the time spent in Bucharest was had been when those feelings had first surfaced, Wakanda was most definitely where Bucky had accepted them. He cast his mind back to Brooklyn, the fragmented memories of his youth. The memories which had crept back into the forefront of his mind almost a year ago. Steve Rogers, small and skinny sitting on the fire escape. The setting sun casting a hazy orange glow over his fair hair, his eyebrows pinched in concentration as he scribbled in the sketchbook on his lap. Bucky remembers the feeling he had at that moment. The overwhelming feeling, that ran so deep to his core it left him breathless. He was in love with Steve Rogers. How long he had been in love with his best friend Bucky wasn't sure, but at that moment on a warm summer evening he knew it was true. How could it not be? Steve was everything, the most incredible and amazing person Bucky had ever known. How could he not love him? It was impossible. Steve ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it so it stuck up at odd angles. Bucky was so in love with this man. He was beyond screwed.  
The memory made Bucky's heart flutter. The reality of his feelings for Steve had been confusing at first, but when Steve had found him, had helped and protected him even at the cost of his friendships Bucky had been unable to deny the truth. Years ago, before the war, before the chaos Bucky Barnes had been deeply in love with Steve Rogers. That was a fact, a fact that was still true today. Bucky didn’t know how things would pan out. It terrified him, but he knew no matter what he needed Steve to be a part of the life he was going to build. 

Bucky was waiting for Sam when he came out of the store, if he was surprised to see Bucky he didn’t show it. Maybe Natasha had called ahead, she had told Bucky she had no number for them, that they contacted her, but she could have easily been lying. Natasha had simply given him the name of a small town on the coast. Telling him he’d have to make his own way from there. For three days Bucky had watched the town, spotting Sam on the second day heading into the small general store. Steve was no where to be seen, Bucky guessed he was staying hidden. After all Captain America was a lot easier to recognise than the Falcon.  
‘They sort your head out?’ Sam asked as he dropped the grocery bags into the trunk of his car.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Good. I really don’t wanna have to kick your ass again.’ Sam said with a smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes. He could see why Steve liked him. Sam reached into the drivers side of the car, pulling out a scrap of paper which he scribbled an address on.  
‘Thank you.’ Bucky said.

***

Steve was stood out on the jetty, the evening sun slowly sinking below the dark waters. Bucky walked slowly, steeling himself. He could turn around now, make a run for it. Just go it alone, it had worked out okay before, at least for a while. No, he had to do this. Bucky stepped onto the jetty, the weather worn wood creaking slightly under his feet. Steve turned,  
‘Bucky?’  
‘Hey Stevie.’ Bucky said when he reached the end of the jetty where Steve stood. He looked tired, but as breathtaking as ever.  
‘What’re you doing here? How are you here?’ Steve asked.  
’T’Challa said he’d only keep me there until they could fix the programming, and they have. So here I am.’ Bucky told him.  
‘They fixed it? You’re okay?’  
‘Yeah Stevie, I’m okay. Got a new arm n’all.’ Bucky said waving his new metal fingers at Steve. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand. The new sensors allowed Bucky to feel the warmth of Steve’s skin, the rough calloused fingers which traced over his. Steve looked up at him through dark lashes.  
‘Bucky…’ He whispered before pulling Bucky into his arms. Bucky wrapped his own arms around Steve, pressing his face into Steve’s neck.  
‘I’ve missed you so much.’ Steve mumbled into Bucky’s ear.  
‘I’ve missed you too.’ Bucky replied, pulling Steve into himself even further. They stood clutching each other as the waves crashed up against the wooden beams of the jetty. Bucky could have stayed like that forever, in the warmth of Steve’s arms. His nosed pressed into the Steve’s neck, drinking him in.  
‘Don’t leave.’ Steve said so quietly Bucky barely heard him over the waves.  
‘I won’t, I’m not going anywhere without you.’ Bucky said moving apart slightly so he could look into Steve’s eyes.  
‘Bucky there’s something I should’ve told you 70 years ago.’ Steve said reaching up to tuck a stray piece of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.  
‘I love you.’ Bucky said before Steve could say another word. Steve stopped dead, his hand still held up beside Bucky’s head. Those bright blue eyes searching Bucky’s face.  
‘I love you Steve, always have. I remember that, don’t think I could ever forget really.’ Bucky told him.  
‘Really?’ Steve asked, the tiniest glint of hope in his eyes.  
‘Really.’  
‘I love you too, have since we were fifteen.’ Steve said with a smile, he let his hand drop to Bucky’s shoulder before lightly cupping the back of Bucky’s neck. ‘I love you more than anything.’  
Bucky doesn’t really know who moved first, but the next thing his lips were pressed against Steve’s. The feel of Steve’s lips against his own was something Bucky will never forget, he was warm and soft, and perfect. It felt like the whole world stopped around them. The sound of the crashing waves dimming to a distant rumble in the background. In that moment it was only them.  
When they broke apart, Steve smiled at him and for the first time he could remember Bucky felt a glimmer of hope, of happiness.  
‘What now?’ Steve asked.  
‘I dunno, but whatever is we’ll do it together.’ Bucky promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from, but I have a lot of feelings about Civil War...
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)  
> I'm the one crying about Bucky Barnes.


End file.
